


Little Longer

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Just some good old fluff





	Little Longer

It was the side he never showed anyone. Nadia didn't believe he could be so gentle. She hadn't known he could be so loving, but here he was sitting on the couch, rubbing her back, and looking at her like she was the most important thing in the world.

"You're pretty," he whispered almost so quietly that she couldn't hear it.

She glanced at him and grabbed his other hand interlacing their fingers. "I like you a lot," she whispered and squeezed his hand.

"I hope so otherwise, this whole engaged thing might be a little awkward," he laughed softly.

"Who knew Guzmán was the marriage type?" she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Careful. I might ruin your image."

"I'm so worried," he said sarcastically before kissing the top of her head. They sat quietly for a moment, not worried about the silence. "Are you going to tell your parents?"

"I can't hide something like this from them," she kissed his shoulder lovingly. "But I'll wait if you want me to."

"Your dad is gonna hate me even more," he sighed slumping more against the couch. "I didn't exactly ask for his blessing."

"I'm glad you didn't. It's not his decision to make." Guzmán stopped his hand on her back and admired her for a moment. "What?" Nadia felt awkward. "It isn't."

"I know," he whispered again. "I just love you."

"That's a relief," she laughed sitting up. "I'm gonna call Omar. Tell him the news."

"Wait," he reached his arms to her and pulled her to him. "I want it to be ours. Just a little longer."

"We can't keep this a secret-"

"I know," he sighed. "I just want to be in this moment a little longer is all."

"You've turned cheesy, mi amor," she teased and made herself comfortable against his chest. "I think you're gonna ruin your image all on your own." 

"Worth it," he smiled and kissed her sweetly.


End file.
